Là où la plume nous portera
by Stillred
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy est un écrivain bien connu en France. Mais il est touché par le syndrome de la page blanche, alors pour le soigner, et connaissant sa passion pour l'Angleterre, Antonio l'emmène voir un peintre anglais. Arthur Kirkland est un peintre qui se cherche un nom mais surtout le modèle parfait pour sa plus belle œuvre. Cette rencontre sera t-elle un bien pour eux ? [FRUK]
1. Prologue:Par le biais d'un ami

**Titre:** _Là où la plume nous portera_

 **Auteur:** _Kizuya_

 **Rating:** _T_

 **Paring:** _Essentiellement du FrUk mais d'autres couples arriveront surement de fils en aiguille._

 **Disclaimer:** _Malgré mon amour pour ces petites Nations, Hidekaz Himaruya est toujours l'heureux propriétaire ! Mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais !_

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Cela fait très longtemps que je désire écrire une fiction comme ça mais je ne me suis jamais lancée, je n'ai jamais osé avant cela. Pour écrire cette fanfiction à plusieurs chapitres, j'ai utilisé les biographies de Alexandre Dumas et d'Edgar Allan Poe qui m'ont servit pour construire le rôle que prendra Francis dans cette histoire. Celui-ci est un écrivain dans la réalité durant l'époque de l'Empire Français. Je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse avec le chapitre._

 _Le prochain sortira normalement dans une semaine, je vais essayer d'avoir un rythme régulier mais il est possible que les chapitres sortent dès la fin de leur écriture._

 _Je n'ai pas de bétas, je suis donc désolée si il y a des fautes (sauf au passage avec le père, où s'est fait exprès) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Là où la plume nous portera.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Par le biais d'un ami.

* * *

 _Paris, 15 Mai 1806_

Sa plume glissant doucement sur le papier fin, étalant l'encre pour former de belles lettres. Sa calligraphie était excellente, d'une beauté qu'on qualifiait de féminine à l'époque. De belles boucles, de beaux O bien ronds et des majuscules dignes des textes religieux de l'époque. Mais la plume quitta la feuille déjà jaunie, par le soleil qui la tannait, pour aller se marier à l'encrier. Elle épousa puis pénétra le flot noir de sa mine avant de s'en retirer en n'en amassant le plus possible avant de coutoyer à nouveau le papier. Elle étala ensuite des traits noirs pour former à nouveau les lettres. Ce manège se répéta encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la plume se lasse et n'ait plus rien à redire. C'est ainsi que, les doigts rendus douloureux par la prise peu agréable de cette plume bavarde, que l'écrivain la lâcha et la rangea dans son cher petit coffret. Un simpliste, fait de bois et couvert de vernis qui ne se mariait pas avec la si jolie plume de l'écrivain. Mais peu importait celui-ci. Il n'était pas riche, il fallait s'en contenter. De toute manière, les biens matériels ne l'intéressaient pas. L'homme poussa un soupir en posant son boîtier plus loin avant de s'étirer pour se libérer de l'engourdissant de l'écriture. Il émergeait lentement de son petit jardin secret crée par son imagination tout en étirant chacun de ses muscles un à un avant de finir par bailler. Il se frotta les yeux lorsque la porte de sa bicoque s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle claqua contre le mur tandis qu'une voix joyeuse, agréable grâce à son accent espagnol chantant, emplie la pièce.

_ Francis ! Je viens aux nouvelles ! Ce que j'ai à te soumettre devrait te plaire.

L'écrivain, que vous savez maintenant nommé Francis, laissa s'échapper un grand bruit de gorge, avant de répondre.

_ Antonio ! Je t'ai dit cent fois de frapper avant d'entrer !

Son ton était neutre et semblait encore engourdi par la transe dont il venait sortir. Il tendit les bras vers le plafond pour s'étirer tandis qu'une main se posa sur son épaule et qu'un visage souriant entra de force dans son champs de vision.

_ Je sais !

Le blond soupira alors, sachant pertinemment que s'attarder dessus était une perte de temps au vu du caractère parfois têtu et entêté de son ami. Il ramena ses bras couvert de manches bouffantes tout en regardant l'espagnol de ses yeux bleus comme les ciels découvert que l'été nous offrait. Son regard semblait vouloir lui dire de continuer, d'expliquer la raison d'un tel tapage de si bonne heure. Car oui, il était tôt, seulement huit heures trente-six du matin. Francis avait pour passion d'écrire aux aurores, inspiré par le soleil qui se levait lentement pour venir surplomber le ciel. Il n'était donc par rare de voir le parisien à cinq heures assit à son pupitre, la plume en main, penché sur ses feuilles sous la lumière de sa lampe à huile qu'il avait eu de sa mère il y a fort longtemps. Et ça, Antonio le savait, pour cela qu'il s'était permis de venir taper si tôt à sa porte pour l'inviter à sortir avec lui.

_ Je sais que tu cherches déjà de l'inspiration alors je suis venu tel un chevalier t'apporter la solution !

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard du français et il se pencha en avant, posant son menton couvert d'une mince barbe sur ses doigts croisés.

_ Je suis tout ouïe.

Un sourire niais mais fier passa sur ce visage aux couleurs chaudes des pays du sud et la voix chantante reprit.

_ Tu connais la galerie de Madame de Poumary ? Et bien, elle accueille aujourd'hui même un petit prodige venu tout droit d'Angleterre.

_ Oh. Et en quoi c'est susceptible de m'aider ?

_ Tu adore ce pays alors pourquoi ne pas écrire de roman dessus en te servant de ce jeune peintre ?

Un sourire souleva les lèvres du français.

_ L'idée me plaît. Je verrais en le rencontrant.

Et il se leva sous la mine triomphante de l'espagnol, tout fier d'avoir tapé juste et d'avoir le français pour compagnon de route comme il le désirait. Il se dirigea vers la porte avant d'être rejoint par son ami avec lequel il sorti dans la rue.

Francis Bonnefoy habitait la rue de la Cour Damoye, dans une jolie petite maison qu'il avait acheté pour une bouchée de pain à une vieille bonne femme à cause de sa proximité avec la Bastille. La rue était vide de monde à part un vieillard qui semblait s'être perdu, sale car personne ne semblait s'en occupait mais avait pour avantage d'offrir de belles maisons pour pas cher, le calme et la proximité des commerces, situés dans des rues voisines. Le blond s'en contentait et en était plutôt satisfait. La Bastille proche ? Au diable les ruines de cette maudite prison, si tout le monde les fuyait à cause des souvenirs de la terreur et de la Révolution, lui n'en avait rien à faire. Il était encore campagnard à l'époque alors il n'avait eu vent de ces durs évènements que par le bouche à oreille. Forcément, il n'avait don aucun traumatisme de ces années sombres. Il salua le vieillard et entraîna Antonio vers la place de la Bastille, le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre la galerie de Madame de Poumary. Le brun était espagnol, la révolution française ne l'avait donc pas touché d'un iota. Il vivait toujours en Espagne à cette époque vu qu'il n'était arrivé en France qu'en 1801 pour la première représentation de _Ferdinand, chevalier d'époussette,_ une célèbre pièce française écrite par notre cher Francis durant sa jeunesse et qui eut connu un franc succès. Cette pièce était la cinquième de sa carrière et il avait voulu innover en faisant jouer cette pièce se passant en Espagne par des espagnols. Il avait donc fait venir la troupe d'un ami de son père. Jacques Bonnefoy était un marchant dont le commerce fleurissait dans toute l'Europe, il aurait voulu que son fils reprenne mais celui-ci a toujours refusé et il n'a pas insisté devant le succès qu'il avait. Alors il l'a laissé faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien dire, soufflé par la syphilis à seulement 32 ans. C'était d'ailleurs à ses funérailles qu'il a rencontré Antonio et son père qui ont tout de suite accepté son offre. Et ils eurent bien fait car ce fut un grand succès. Depuis, Antonio et sa troupe sillonnaient la France, sans son père qui était reparti vivre avec son épouse en Espagne. Cette semaine, ils étaient en escale à Paris avant de rejoindre Strasbourg pour y donner une représentation d'un autre auteur.

_ Quand repars-tu ?

_ Ce soir !

Le blond hocha la tête avant de regarder la Bastille d'un air absent, sans s'arrêter de marcher pour autant.

 __ Père ! Comment c'est Paris ?_

 __ La terreur mais 'ssi la gloire. C'te ville est maudite Francis mais en même temps, tu peux d'venir plus riche que l'maire s't'as la chance._

 __ Pour cela que je ne peux pas habiter Paris avec toi ?_

 __ Entr'autre._

Ses longs cils battirent de l'air tandis qu'il repensa à cette discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père durant son enfance. Maintenant, Paris était son quotidien, il y était installé depuis des années qui semblaient être ici une éternité. Est-ce que le temps avait semblé également si long à son père ? Il ne savait pas, il ne saurait jamais. Il soupira avant d'entamer la discussion avec son ami, voulant profiter les derniers moments de sa présence à ses côtés. En peu de temps, sans avoir croisé grand monde, sûrement à cause de l'heure, ils arrivèrent devant cette petite galerie d'art assez populaire à Paris. Madame de Poumary accueillait chez elle de nombreux artistes, toujours venu d'ailleurs qui désiraient se faire connaître en France et généralement, cela marchait plutôt bien de son côté à elle comme celui de l'exposé. Sa galerie était toujours pleine de monde, des pauvres, des riches, des femmes, des hommes, des jeunes comme des vieux. A cause de sa proximité avec la place de la Bastille, personne ne s'attardait dehors mais dedans, c'était le contraire. On y prenait une pause, regardant les œuvres pour oublier à quel point la vie et morne. On prenait une bouffée de couleur qu'on ne verrait nulle part ailleurs pour embellir notre quotidien si terne. L'intérieur sentait toujours les fleurs et le sucre des pâtisseries à disposition. Un lieu charmant, autant que sa propriétaire. Une bonne femme bien en chaire avec de belles joues rosées, des cheveux en chignon d'un roux à rendre jaloux un renard. Toujours vêtue d'une robe couleur mirabelle, elle n'était pas mise en valeur et n'était pas jolie, elle n'attirait pas la convoitise des hommes mais la sympathie. Elle était adorable avec son sourire et son intérêt pour les gens. Francis l'aimait bien. Il l'a connaissait depuis longtemps car elle était une vieille amie de son père, rencontrée pour les biens du commerce. Ils s'étaient vus plusieurs voir car elle lui avait rendu visite dans sa campagne. Elle était à l'entrée lorsque le blond entra avec Antonio et accourut vers eux.

_ Oh Francis ! Te voila, Antonio m'a prévenu de votre venue !

Elle l'embrassa et il attrapa sa main pour la baiser.

_ Bonjour Madame de Poumary, comment allez-vous en cette si belle matinée ?

_ Tout va bien merci mais pas le temps de nous attarder ! J'aimerais te présenter Arthur ! Tu as de la chance, il vient d'arriver !

_ Arthur ?

_ Arthur Kirkland, le peintre anglais dont je t'eus parlé, précisa Antonio avec un sourire.

Devant l'excitation des deux, Francis comprit qu'ils étaient de mèche dans cette histoire. Il eut un sourire avant de faire un signe de main.

_ Allons donc, très bien. Je vous suis.

La femme eut un grand sourire et lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à l'arrière boutique.

_ Arthur, où es-tu mon bel Arthur ?

_ I'm here.

Un gloussement et elle parvint jusqu'au petit salon où se trouvait l'anglais. Elle poussa Francis jusqu'à lui tout en le présentant :

_ Arthur, voici l'écrivain dont je t'ai parlé, Francis Bonnefoy.

Le français lui fit un sourire et l'autre le jugea du regard.

_ Laissez-moi seul avec lui. Maintenant. Je vais voir si il me convient comme modèle. Sinon je vous le renvoie.


	2. Prologue: Un marché est un marché

**Titre:** _Là où la plume nous portera_

 **Auteur:** _Kizuya_

 **Rating:** _T_

 **Paring:** _Essentiellement du FrUk mais d'autres couples arriveront surement de fils en aiguille._

 **Disclaimer:** _Malgré mon amour pour ces petites Nations, Hidekaz Himaruya est toujours l'heureux propriétaire ! Mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais !_

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus exaltant mais il contient néanmoins des éléments clés pour la suite. Qui est Arthur ? Vous verrez bien. De plus, dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai fait une erreur. Le père de Francis a 45 ans et non pas 32 ans, excusez-moi._

 _Le prochain sortira normalement dans une semaine, je vais essayer d'avoir un rythme régulier mais il est possible que les chapitres sortent dès la fin de leur écriture._

 _Je n'ai pas de bétas, je suis donc désolée si il y a des fautes (sauf au passage avec le père, où s'est fait exprès) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Là où la plume nous portera.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un marché est un marché

* * *

 _Paris, Galerie de Madame de Poumary, 15 Mai 1806_

 _Un gloussement et elle parvint jusqu'au petit salon où se trouvait l'anglais. Elle poussa Francis jusqu'à lui tout en le présentant :_

 __ Arthur, voici l'écrivain dont je t'ai parlé, Francis Bonnefoy._

 _Le français lui fit un sourire et l'autre le jugea du regard._

 __ Laissez-moi seul avec lui. Maintenant. Je vais voir si il me convient comme modèle. Sinon je vous le renvoie._

_ Pardon ?

_ Hum ?

Antonio et la propriétaire s'éclipsèrent de la pièce rapidement pendant que l'anglais se tournait vers le plus grand. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés, la méfiance et les soupçons dans son regard dues aux paroles arrogantes de l'autre. Modèle ? C'était quoi tout ce charabia à propos de le renvoyer auprès des autres si il ne lui plaisait pas ? Décidément, cette rencontre cachait quelque chose. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas encore une lubie de cette dame qui avait décidé, à l'arrivée de Francis dans le monde de la célébrité de la marier. Elle lui avait présenté beaucoup, beaucoup de femmes, de tout les milieux. Mais voyant que cela fonctionnait aussi bien que cuire un œuf sur les pavés en hiver, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur les hommes. Le blond l'aimait bien cette bonne femme mais elle en faisait trop et si Antonio si mettait aussi… Était-ce un mal d'être célibataire à 26 ans ? Ce n'était pas comme si i voulait quelqu'un, il aimait sa vie de libertin. Un soupir sortit de ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixait cet Anglais avec attention. Il ne cracherait pas dessus mais ce n'était pas non plus son type. Il avait une belle gueule comme on disait mais un regard, un affreux regard hautain et arrogant. Ses sourcils trop épais lui donnaient un air sévère tandis que ses cheveux lui livraient des airs de paysans venant de s'occuper du foin. Mais ils allaient bien avec son visage rond, un peu enfantin et ses yeux couleur forêt. Il ne devait être encore qu'un gamin tout droit sortir des jupes d'un maître peintre. Un de ses jeunes arrogants qui pensent la vie comme un fleuve tranquille ouvert sur la gloire. Ils se trompaient ces sots, tellement que c'en était presque affligeant. Francis le toisa donc tandis que l'autre se décida enfin à cracher le morceau.

_ Voyez-vous, je recherche un modèle pour mes peintures. Un homme, mince, belle carrure de préférence élancée. Des yeux clairs et une peau pâle car je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les couleurs sombres mais surtout, je veux des longs cheveux pour cacher les défauts. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais mes faiblesses en peintures et leurs solutions.

Alors ça… Le français en fut littéralement soufflée. La première impression d'un arrogant ignare se changea tout de suite en jeune homme aux idées bien ficelées. Il était doté d'une belle intelligence et d'un jugement envers lui-même. Très intéressant. Finalement, Francis laissa son jugement en suspens, préférant attendre avant d'avoir un avis final. Ce garçon n'était pas un cas désespéré alors il se permit de m'être la barre haute.

_ Je vois. Et moi dans cette histoire ?

_ Miss Poumary vous a proposé en attendant mes critères. Elle disait que vous seriez parfaits et comme vous cherchez de l'inspiration pour votre prochain roman sans la trouver, elle a vu en moi une belle aubaine. Alors on passé un marché. Si vous étiez à mon goût, vous poseriez pour moi tandis que je ferais mon possible pour vous aider dans votre quête.

Le français soupira, prit la chaise près de lui pour s'y asseoir et s'épongea le front avec un mouchoir fleuri qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Ce fameux Arthur Kirkland ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, attentif au moindre geste, moindre mouvement de ce cher homme. Il le savait plus vieux que lui, les traits de son visage, malgré leur douceur et leur effacement ne mentait pas dessus. Ses cheveux mi-longs, d'un blond couleur des blés éclairés par le soleil, lui semblaient parfait. Simple à peindre. Ses yeux étaient assez clairs et sa silhouette… Pas assez fine mais elle ferait l'affaire.

_ Mais qu'on t-il fait… ? Sans mon avis sur la question…

Francis hocha la tête avant de l'appuyer sur sa main d'un geste tragique. Il semblait sidéré et las du comportement de la dame ce qui surprit Arthur qui le pensait de mèche avec elle. Mais vu son air affligé, il fallait croire que ce n'était pas le cas.

_ Cette histoire vous déplaît ?

Il vit naître dans son regard l'hésitation et l'interpréta comme un altruiste dilemme entre la vérité brute et pure ainsi que le doux mensonge. Mais Arthur n'était pas sensible à ça. Il en avait connu des rejets et des déception alors il avait forgé son cœur pour aller contre.

_ Dites-la vérité. Je ne suis plus un enfant vous savez.

Un pâle sourire le gagna et il leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, dans un regard désolé.

_ Ce n'est pas contre vous. J'étais très emballé à l'idée de vous rencontrer mais voyez-vous, cela va trop vite en besogne et ce, contre mon grès.

_ Je vous payerai et vous n'aurez pas besoin de poser nu.

Un de ses fins sourcils blonds se haussa devant les paroles mais surtout le ton de l'anglais.

_ Dois-je en conclure que je vous plais ?

_ Mentir serait de dire que vous n'êtes pas le modèle idéal.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

_ Je vous remercie mais l'argent ou la nudité ne sont pas un problème c'est juste que… Nous ne nous connaissons pas et je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour ce marché.

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur de soupirer et de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de Francis. Il frotta ses yeux soulignés de cernes tout en murmurant :

_ Je comprends et vous avez raison mais pensez-y. Vous aimez l'Angleterre non ?

_ Je suis fasciné par ce pays depuis mon enfance. Mon père n'en disait que du bien.

_ Votre père est alors un imbécile aveuglé par l'illusion. Pardonnez-moi des termes.

Mais Francis hocha négativement la tête.

_ Non, c'est moi que vous traitait ainsi. Il ne cessait de critiquer Londres mais, tout ce qu'il me disait me semblait dans ma jeunesse positif. Londres est trop bruyant ! J'aimais le bruit. Peuplé d'excentriques ! J'aurais voulu voir ses gens différents.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Arthur aux paroles du français, amusé par cette vison de son pays et ces rêves d'enfant.

_ Votre père est plus réaliste que vous.

_ Était.

_ Toutes mes condoléances.

Arthur sembla mal à l'aise face à cette erreur mais Francis lui accorda un léger sourire pour lui montrer que les années avaient effacé les blessures.

_ C'était il y a cinq ans, ne vous en faites pas.

_ Cinq ans… De quoi est mort votre père si je puis me permettre ?

_ Vous pouvez. C'est la syphilis qui eut raison de lui.

Le visage du plus jeune sembla alors se décomposer sur place. Il serra nerveusement ses doigts pâles entre eux tout en regardant le sol. Au moment où Francis allait lui demander ce qui se passait, il balbutia :

_ Votre père était Jacques Bonnefoy n'est-ce pas ? Et vous, vous êtes donc Francis Bonnefoy.

Si il avait eu une quelconque boisson, il aurait tout recraché. Comment cet Anglais connaissait-il son père et son prénom à lui ?

_ Comment le savez-vous ?

_ Votre père parlait beaucoup de vous, vous étiez sa fierté. Tellement que mon oncle était jaloux de l'amour qu'il vous portait.

_ Je ne vous suis pas.

Et c'était vrai, le français était abasourdi de ces révélations. Mais il fallait dire qu'il ne savait rien de son père ni de ce qu'il faisait, ni de son histoire. Jacques Bonnefoy n'était pas un grand bavard et encore moins quand il s'agissait de lui ou de ses sentiments. Mais Francis n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il avait des relations avec des inconnus, après tout, il était mort de la syphilis ce n'était pas anodin.

_ C'est une longue histoire, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Francis voulut protester mais il se ravisa, soupira et acquiesça.

_ Je vais visiter votre exposition et je vous dirais après ceci si notre marché a lieu.

Arthur hocha la tête pour montrer son accord avant qu'ils ne se lèvent tout les deux pour retourner dans la pièce principale. Ils furent accueilli par les deux joyeux lurons auxquels Francis esquissa un sourire crispé qui laissait passer sa colère vis-à-vis de leur choix derrière son dos. Les deux le remarquèrent et déglutirent, sachant parfaitement que lorsque ce blond faisait cette tête mieux valait s'enfuir. Il s'apprêta à parler quand une main se posa sur son épaule, le détournant ainsi de ses pensées colériques.

_ Profitons qu'il n'y ait pas encore grand monde, j'aimerais vous présenter moi-même mes œuvres.

Et il attrapa son bras pour l'emmener sans lui laisser le moindre choix.


	3. Prologue:Entre génie et refus des règles

**Titre:** _Là où la plume nous portera_

 **Auteur:** _Kizuya_

 **Rating:** _T_

 **Paring:** _Essentiellement du FrUk mais d'autres couples arriveront surement de fils en aiguille._

 **Disclaimer:** _Malgré mon amour pour ces petites Nations, Hidekaz Himaruya est toujours l'heureux propriétaire ! Mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais !_

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Ce chapitre sert surtout à creuser la personnalité des personnages et sert de transition entre le prologue et le début de l'histoire._

 _Le prochain sortira normalement dans une semaine, je vais essayer d'avoir un rythme régulier mais il est possible que les chapitres sortent dès la fin de leur écriture._

 _Je n'ai pas de bétas, je suis donc désolée si il y a des fautes (sauf au passage avec le père, où s'est fait exprès) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Là où la plume nous portera.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Entre génie et refus des règles

* * *

 _Paris, Galerie de Madame de Poumary, 15 Mai 1806_

 __ C'est une longue histoire, nous en reparlerons plus tard._

 _Francis voulut protester mais il se ravisa, soupira et acquiesça._

 __ Je vais visiter votre exposition et je vous dirais après ceci si notre marché a lieu._

 _Arthur hocha la tête pour montrer son accord avant qu'ils ne se lèvent tout les deux pour retourner dans la pièce principale. Ils furent accueilli par les deux joyeux lurons auxquels Francis esquissa un sourire crispé qui laissait passer sa colère vis-à-vis de leur choix derrière son dos. Les deux le remarquèrent et déglutirent, sachant parfaitement que lorsque ce blond faisait cette tête mieux valait s'enfuir. Il s'apprêta à parler quand une main se posa sur son épaule, le détournant ainsi de ses pensées colériques._

 __ Profitons qu'il n'y ait pas encore grand monde, j'aimerais vous présenter moi-même mes œuvres._

 _Et il attrapa son bras pour l'emmener sans lui laisser le moindre choix._

* * *

Arrêté devant un tableau, Francis l'observait tout en silence. Ses doigts caressaient son menton fraîchement imberbe pendant que ses yeux s'attardaient sur cette peinture. Arthur l'avait entraîné et stoppé devant avant de se murer dans le silence, ne voulant pas influencer sa perception avec ses paroles. Il préférait attendre d'avoir le jugement et la pensée de l'autre avant de parler de son but, son état d'esprit et de tout autres bêtises d'artiste. Il ne laissait pas paraître son impatience, gardant un visage neutre mais le français ne tarda pas à le lui donner.

_ Je n'y connais que peu grand chose en art mais c'est beau. Ce paysage paraît idéal avec sa verdure d'été, sa rivière tranquille et ses arbres camouflant agréablement le soleil. Il n'y a pas mieux pour un repas hors de la demeure.

Arthur eut un rictus devant cette vision.

_ Il est vrai que cela semble idéal mais n'est-ce pas trop parfait ? N'est-ce pas insupportable de voir ceci ?

Le français fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers lui, surprit de ses mots.

_ Me serais-je trompé sur mon interprétation ?

_ Non et c'est justement pour cela que J'essaye alors de vous montrer le véritable sens.

_ Oui, soupire le français. Cette vision est enfantine à en être agaçante. Aucune bordure de rivière ne peut être ainsi à tant satisfaire l'homme. L'idéal n'existe pas.

_ En effet. Maintenant prenez le tableau.

_ Mais…

_ Prenez-le et observez en le braquant vers la lumière.

Francis était assez abasourdi par ses ordres. Qu'est ce qu'il avait en tête ? C'était perturbant. Mais il s'exécuta sans un mot, animé par la curiosité de voir ce que cela allait donner. Il décrocha donc le tableau avant de l'orienter de sorte à ce qu'il se prenne la lumière de plein fouet. Et la magie opéra. Le ciel s'assombrit, l'eau s'agita et la nature sembla plus réaliste mais moins accueillante. Le blond en fut troublé mais sous le charme.

_ Comment avez-vous fait ?

_ Simple effet de couleurs pour l'eau et des pigments spéciaux pour le reste.

_ Impressionnant.

Il allait vraiment de surprise en surprise avec ce jeune homme. Il était touché par son intelligence fine et artistique, sa maîtrise de la vision d'ensemble ainsi que sa grande connaissance des couleurs et des techniques. Car pour faire cela, il fallait maîtriser tellement de chose que Francis aurait plus vu une œuvre de ce genre chez de grands et vieux artistes, certainement à l'exposition d'un jeunot qui semblait sortir tout droit des jupons de sa mère. Décidément, ce jeune homme était intrigant, tellement qu'un désir d'en savoir plus sur lui naquit dans son esprit. Sa façon de pensée le fascinait par sa réflexion philosophique et sa justesse. Ni trop optimiste ni hautaine mais ne plongeant pas vers le pessimiste et la désillusion. Et puis, Francis n'oubliait pas que ce garçon connaissait son père pour une raison ou une autre et cela avait le don de renforcer son attraction envers ce garçon. Il se promit de le percer à jour.  
Après lui avoir laissé le temps de contempler son œuvre, Arthur le guida vers une autre toile puis une autre et encore une autre, émerveillant le français chaque fois un peu plus. Il passa de paysages lumineux et désirables à la pauvreté des bas quartiers de Londres. Francis avait été surpris de voir ce jeune homme prendre le risque de peindre de telles œuvres qui étaient un pari risqué. Si elles ne plaisaient pas, elles pouvaient le couler.

_ Je m'en fiche, lui avait répondu le blondinet. Je peindrais ce que je veux et jamais ce que les gens veulent voir. Je veux la réalité Francis, pas un tissu de mensonge. Si je sombre pour mes idéaux alors je tomberais, point. L'avantage est que je n'aurais pas de regret à tomber pour cela.

_ C'est dangereux Arthur, surtout en ce moment…

_ Napoléon ? Que l'empereur aille au diable si cela ne lui plaît pas !

_ Tu es déterminé mais cela ne suffit pas. Il faut aussi savoir respecter les dires des…

_ Se soumettre tu veux dire ?! Le coupa brutalement Arthur, sa voix comme un éclat de lame tranchant ses mots tout en se tournant vers lui. Je ne me soumettrai pas Francis sauf si je trouve là une réelle raison. Je ne suis pas un chien, je suis mon propre maître !

_ Ne t'emporte pas, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais si tu veux que les autres t'écoutent, il faut leur donner un peu de ce qu'ils veulent et ne faire que sous-entendre ses causes.

_ Tu fais cela pour tes romans ?

_ Oui, en effet.

_ Alors jamais je n'en lirai un.

Sur ces mots, il se mura dans le silence, fermant les portes de son jardin secret dans lequel il s'enfonça pour méditer. En vérité, le français l'intriguait. Il était si différent de l'homme qu'il avait rencontré des années plus tôt, aussi bien dans le parlé que dans l'attitude. Pourtant, il voyait le défunt commerçant en son fils, tellement, qu'il se jura de le présenter à son oncle. Mais si ils se ressemblaient tant, alors ce Francis devait posséder sa force, sa volonté de se battre pour ses idéaux, non ? Alors pourquoi lui disait-il de déposer les armes devant les autres et de les brosser dans le sens du poils ? Arthur avait du mal à le concevoir mais le voulait. C'était pour cela qu'il ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce moment.

Les deux hommes mirent deux heures avant de finir leur tour au vernissage. Un si long temps qui déborda sur l'arrivée des autres mais peu importait Arthur, il savait que la propriétaire des lieux saurait si faire avec eux. De retour à leur point de départ, les deux se firent face.

_ Alors qu'as-tu pensé de moi Arthur ?

_ Intriguant. Je mentirais si je disais si tu n'étais pas une source d'inspiration possible. Et moi donc ?

_ J'écrirais volontiers un roman sur toi.

Petit sourire de la part de l'anglais qui se retenu de dévoiler plus encore ses émotions.

_ Parfait, nous sommes donc d'accord.

Il tendit la main.

_ Revoyons-nous Francis.

_ Avec plaisir mon cher, répondit ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

Ils se serrèrent la main avant de partir dans des directions opposées, l'un s'enfonçant dans le vernissage et l'autre tentant de retrouver son ami pour quitter les lieux.


End file.
